


Of planets and stars

by OddlyCaringEscapes



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyCaringEscapes/pseuds/OddlyCaringEscapes
Summary: Slices of life revolving around Coco and Angel.





	Of planets and stars

I've boarded the Mayans MC train and I'm a wreck!

***

They couldn’t have been any more different, even as kids. Angel’s tall and roguish, flirting shamelessly with every girl he runs into, always a smart retort in store even at 10. Coco’s lankier with a striking face, all angles and long lines. He’s not a traditional beauty but he has a smile that could light up someone’s world and the first time Angel sees him he can feel his own world getting brighter.

The day they get their patch they can’t wipe the shit-eating grins of their faces and they get wasted at the clubhouse. The dreadful hangover waiting for them in the morning is not enough to tarnish their joy as they wake up sprawled on the floor, surrounded by booze and girls. It’s still one of their best nights to date.

Coco’s all kinds of fucked up and he knows it – his mother is a whore who never gave him the time of day, he’s been battling anxiety his whole life and his short-lived military career left some nasty scars inside – yet Angel’s always there when he feels like he’s drowning. He never regards him with pity and never makes him feel like he’s a burden. Coco’s not good with words and he doesn’t know how to express how much this friendship means to him but he damn well makes sure to always have Angel’s back when he needs him.

After his mother dies and EZ gets sent to prison, Angel hits rock bottom. Considering Coco’s rather disastrous relations with his family he’s completely clueless about how to comfort Angel. He follows him around to bars and brothels and makes sure he gets back to the club safe. He finishes the fights Angel starts and stays there even at Angel’s lowest, a silent vigil. Angel’s so caught up in his grief that he loses himself in artificial havens to the point where he forgets what’s real and what’s not. Coco’s smile is the only real thing in his life for months.

The club is receiving guys from the northern Cali chapter and the clubhouse’s packed. Angel’s trying to find a moment of quiet away from all the raucous laughter when he stumbles upon Coco screwing some girl from Vicky’s. He’s not ready for the onslaught of pure lust he feels at the sight of Coco fucking some faceless hooker. He hears Coco whimper and he gets so hard so fast he feels lightheaded. He goes back to the party confused and angry at himself and he invites two girls in one of the backrooms just to convince himself it’s all because he hasn’t got any in a long time.

Coco wakes up screaming himself hoarse with no idea where he is and for a few minutes he’s terrified he’s back in the desert with only his riffle and a longing for home too deep to let himself be killed. After an eternity he calms down and the first thing that registers in the darkness of his mind is Angel. He can smell him all around – all leather and smoke – and he can feel his arms holding him together, piece by piece, and his voice murmuring nothings, trying to keep his mind away from the shadows that assail him at night. When they leave the hotel in the morning, neither acknowledge what happened that night yet they both spend the whole ride back reflecting on the absolute peace they felt falling back to sleep intertwined on the narrow bed.

The first time they kiss it’s fueled by desperation and years of yearning. Angel’s yelling at him for getting reckless during a job and getting shot and Coco can’t understand for the life of him why it’s such a big deal, retorting that it’s just a scratch for God’s sake. Angel’s overtaken by such rage he’s shoving Coco against the wall and he’s on the verge of losing it when he sees the other man flinching from his sudden touch and all the anger just leaves his body in a second. ‘You’re the best fucking thing I have, mi cielito’ is all Angel whispers before claiming Coco’s lips. They’re both taken aback at the tenderness in this kiss and they savor it for a while, just standing there and kissing, holding each other close.

It’s like a dam’s given in after that first kiss and they spend the next few months getting to know one another more intimately. Be it rough and hard or agonizingly slow and gentle, they’ve never felt so complete than when they’re together. Coco can feel Angel showing him he’s enough in every touch, in every caress and every flick of his tongue and for the first time in his life he lets himself believe that maybe, just maybe, he deserves to be cared for.

They’ve been together for a couple of years when EZ gets out and despite their discretion and the fact that no one even suspects them, Ezekiel knows instantly when he sees them. They’re like planets and stars, always gravitating around one another. Angel gets all riled up and starts defending Coco, and them, and he goes on and on for a solid ten minutes before he realizes that EZ hasn’t said anything. When Angel faces him, his little brother is smiling teasingly and he knows it’s going to be ok. He’s got EZ and his father, and he has Coco. Most of all he has Coco.


End file.
